This invention is directed to latching mechanisms. More particularly, this invention is directed to elements for stopping movement of a first element relative to a second element.
It should be noted at the outset that while this invention disclosure has reference to a latching mechanism in conjunction with a collapsible overhead guard for a lift truck, such is for purposes of illustration only. The latching mechanism described has wider application to restrain movement between a pair of relatively movable members, including but not limited to telescoping support members such as found on lift trucks.
Currently many environments require the securing of a first member which is relatively movable to a second member. Positive and quick actuation and release of such locking mechanisms are extremely desirable. In addition, some environments require the use of a plurality of latching mechanisms that must be simultaneously operated. In these environments it is desired to have a single actuation of a control mechanism which will simultaneously latch or release the plurality of latching mechanisms.